and I'm happy with you
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Sequel type to "It's worth it" prt.1 and "because I love you" prt.2 . Involved other character that i made up .


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17, for a couple of reasons. Also, this is a sequel type to "It's worth it" (prt. 1) and "Because I love you" (prt. 2). It also involves other character (that i made up). Enjoy!

* * *

Iruka released his class for lunch, and realized that he had forgotten his own. He frowned and opted to just stay in and grade. He heard his window open and looked over to see his lover perched on the ledge.

"Yo."

Iruka smiled but frowned when he realized his lover didn't have food,"And here I thought you bought me lunch."

Kakashi chuckled and stepped into the classroom, "Sorry, love."

Iruka sighed, "What brings you here anyway?" Kakashi stepped closer and Iruka looked into the lone blue eye, and felt his heart skip a beat in panic.

"You."

Before he could react a firm hand pressed a pressure point in his neck. He heard a pop and footsteps echoing in the hall before everything went black.

* * *

Kakashi made his way to the academy to catch Iruka when his class ended to take him for a late lunch. He smiled and shook his head, _He can be so forgetful sometimes._

He entered the academy and instantly felt that something was wrong. He furrowed his brow and continued his way to Iruka's classroom. That's when he heard it: a child sobbing. He entered and realized it was Konohamaru.

Kakashi had a sinking feeling, _Where's Iruka..._

"Kakashi," Tsunade's stern voice interrupted his musings. He looked from Shizune that was trying to comfort Konohamaru to Tsunade who was giving him a stern look.

"Tsunade-sama," he gave a bow with his head.

"Kakashi, Iruka's missing," She went straight to the point and Kakashi felt his heart stop, "His class came back from lunch and he wasn't here. Konohamaru said he saw something," she looked at said child, "but he won't calm down."

Kakashi's mind was reeling, "Can I talk to him?"

Tsunade looked a bit shocked, "What?"

"Let me talk to him," he said, ending the conversation.

He walked to the child, "Shizune," Tsunade said from behind him to the brunette, "Let Kakashi talk to him." Shizune looked up and stood, moving behind him. He knelt in front of the child that was now sniffing.

"Konohamaru," he said gently, "Tell me what you saw...please, tell me what you saw."

Konohamaru looked at the jounin then averted his gaze.

Kakashi placed gently hands on the small shoulders, "Please, Konohamaru," he said softly, unlike his usual demeanor, "Talk to me," a desperate tone coming through.

Konohamaru looked at the jounin, "I…I was planning on pranking him," he said in a small voice, "so I was waiting until he left the classroom. Then you came..."

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat, _this can't be happening…_"but I didn't..."

Konohamaru shook his, "No, I found that out later...after he pressed Iruka-sensei's neck and made him pass out."

"Konohamaru," he said firmly, "I need you to tell me how he looked like after he dropped the henge."

"He...he had black hair...," Konohamaru frowned in frustration, "The...the only thing I can really remember is that he had a diagonal scar," he made the gesture with his finger, going right to left.

Kakashi froze before the pit of his stomach turned with anger. His fist clenched in his lap and looked away from the child, "Thank you, Konohamaru." he stood and went to the window.

"Kakashi, don't do anything foolish," Tsunade hissed and looked around the room and moved closer to the jounin, "I know what Iruka means to you," she said above a whisper. Kakashi wasn't surprised she knew, but this situation was proving his paranoia.

Tsunade sighed, "I know I won't be able to stop you unless I knock you out," she considered the silent jounin for a moment; "I'll send an ANBU team behind you. And they will be ordered to intervene if necessary."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," and with that he disappeared through the window.

Once outside the gates Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned Pakkun, "What is it boss?"

"Iruka has been kidnapped," he said in a strained voice, "I need you to track him."

"Kidnapped?" he asked a bit surprised and looked at his master. Kakashi noticed the note of anger. The pug had become attached to the chunin and hearing this news brought out the nastier part out of the pug, "By whom?"

"An enemy seeking revenge," he clenched his jaw, "Track."

Pakkun sniffed the air and began to move, "This way."

* * *

Iruka woke up in an unfamiliar bed, and room. Memories of what happened came back to him. He looked up and realized his hands were tied to the headboard. He tugged to check its strength. They were pretty solid. He heard footsteps and the door creak open. He looked at his captor that had a diagonal marring across his nose and onto his cheek with jet black hair that hung loosely around the firm face. He seemed older and bigger than Iruka, _I don't have a good feeling about this…_

The man chuckled and walk to the bed, "So you're awake," he looked at Iruka approvingly, and frankly it made Iruka feel sick, "I can see why the Copy-Nin chose you, makes me think he's going soft," he grinned evilly down at Iruka, and took the tan face into a rough hand, "I'll have to see for myself," he licked the horizontal scar on Iruka's nose.

Iruka shuddered. There's only one person that has ever done that. Kakashi was the only person he allowed to do that. He whipped his head out of his captor's hand, disgusted.

"Ah, so you have some fight in you," he said in a raspy voice.

Iruka glared and tugged at the ropes around his wrist. His captor only laughed.

"You know, the Copy-Nin won't take long to get here," he stroked a tan cheek, "How about we have some fun, hmm?"

"Don't you dare touch me!" he snapped.

The man grinned, "I don't think you're in a position to make commands," the captor pulled out a cloth, "Now be quiet," he wrapped the cloth around Iruka's head and gagged him, taking out his hair while he was at it.

Iruka struggled but froze when a hand went across his face.

"What did I tell you?" he got on the bed, "Now be a good boy, I want to see what the Copy-Nin is crazy about."

Iruka panicked and struggled again, this time he froze when a kunai made an appearance. The man grinned at the reaction and instead used the kunai to rip his shirt open.

"Not bad," a rough hand smoothed over tan skin, "And I prefer women," he grinned and looked at the chunin, "Though you kinda look like one."

Iruka's heart was beating frantically, _this can't...no..._ he tried kicking off his captor when hands began to undo his pants, but hands stopped him.

"Don't make me hurt you," the kunai pointing him.

Iruka froze in shock.

"Good," he grinned again and it made Iruka's stomach turn as if he was going to be sick.

Iruka's pants and boxers were pulled down, exposing him to his captor. He began shaking, _this can't..._ he choked on a whimper and bit down on the gag. His captor growled in response. He tensed when he felt fingers at his entrance.

"So he likes them tight," he mused out loud.

Iruka breathed harshly through his nose as a rough calloused hand began to stroke his member. His body shuddered at the unfamiliar touch. The hand was rough and held no tenderness or love unlike his lover's touch that he had become so accustomed to. He heard a zipper open and choked on another whimper as his captor raised his legs with hands under his knees. He screwed his eyes shut when he felt a bluntness nudge his entrance. His body tensed but the other man's erection pushed in without ceremony. Iruka bit down on the gag, holding back a scream of pain as he felt muscle tear and his captor thrust into him regardless. Tears formed in his shut eyes, choking back whimpers off pain. His body didn't react, it couldn't, he was too scared and too much in pain.

His body instead went numb and waited for the man to finish. It felt like hours, it was torture. He heard the other man's grunts and groans, hands holding on to his hips with a grip that he knew where going to leave marks, and he felt his stomach turn. His captor lost his rhythm, and to Iruka's horror, came inside him. Iruka felt like he was going to be sick, and felt bile rise in his throat. His captor pulled out and Iruka felt something trickle out of him, and he didn't want to know what it was.

"Not bad," The other man said in a breathless voice and then Iruka heard a swish and wearily opened his eyes and saw a kunai embedded in the wall, "took you long enough," the other man said amused.

Iruka looked to his right, causing tears to stream across his face, and looked at the door, at the jounin flaring his chakra, anger and fury expressed in mismatched eyes.

"At least you gave me enough time with your precious person here," he gestured at Iruka who was still looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi sent another kunai flying making the other man leap off the bed, jolting Iruka who bit down on the gag and choked on a whimper, pain restirring in his bruised body. Iruka screwed his eyes shut, trying to relax his body.

"This has _nothing _to do with him," Kakashi said in normal tone, but with fury.

"A little too late for that isn't it?" the other man chuckled, "Besides, the least I can do is to harm your precious person, in exchange for what _you_ took from _me_."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "That was _years_ ago, and you're still holding a grudge?"

"Years ago I couldn't take revenge on you," he gestured at the chunin on the bed. Kakashi couldn't bear to look at Iruka right, so he kept his gaze on the man that was going to die no matter what he said, "This is only part of it." The other man moved to the window across the room, jumping on to perch on the 

ledge, "Now I'm curious, have you become soft because of him?" he grinned and disappeared out the window.

Kakashi moved to follow him but a whimper and shifting stopped him dead on his track. He turned back to the bed and saw Iruka looking at him with red-rimmed eyes, pulling on the rope around his wrist. He rushed to the chunin's side, his heart aching as he cut off the rope, "Iruka," he said softly, unwrapped the rope and pulled off the gag. He cradled the trembling younger man against his chest, feeling torn between chasing after the man that did this to him and comforting his lover, "Iruka…I have to go make sure this doesn't happen again," he began to pull away but the younger man pulled him back.

"Don't go," Iruka said in a small-broken voice, "Please…don't leave me."

"Iruka," Kakashi felt his chest clench. He made a hand seal and in a puff of smoke there was a clone of himself, "I have to go after him to insure he won't do this again…" he pulled away and tried to look at the younger man's face, but Iruka kept his face ducked, unwilling to meet his gaze, "I'll leave my clone with you…this won't take long." He got up shifting himself into killing mode and looked at his clone before going through the window, the choke sob only made him go faster.

* * *

Kakashi caught up with the other man within minutes, and was led into an open field. The other man turned to him, a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, so you left him behind."

"Shouldn't take too long to take care of you, Kabu," Kakashi retorted.

"Oh, you remember my name, I'm flattered."

"Don't be."

"So how does it feel Hatake? To have someone close to you hurt, hmm?" Kabu smirked, "Should have killed him," he clicked his tongue, "Then you would have really known how it would feel."

Kakashi clenched his fist around a kunai. He wasn't surprised, he shouldn't be, that this man that he encountered years ago, would come back for what he did. He took the man's family that was working together to distribute information for money. When Konoha got in the mix, Kakashi was sent out to eliminate the source. This man that was standing in front of him, that had violated his lover, had gotten away, and no one heard of him since. Until now. And it had Kakashi seeing red.

* * *

Kakashi returned to the remote cabin about forty five minutes later. His job may have turned out sloppy, and he may have beaten the other man to death if it wasn't for the ANBU team that was sent to follow him. Two of them ended up taking the beaten man back to Konoha, while the other two kept their watch. Regardless, _The bastard deserves everything and anything that comes to him. _He entered the 

room where he had left Iruka. His heart aching at the sight in front of him. Iruka was curled on his side, or tried to, with his head buried in his folded arms. He looked at his clone that was crouched on the floor next to the bed, trying to sooth the chunin by threading his fingers into the chocolate locks. The clone looked at him, "He wouldn't let me help him change into his pants..." Kakashi looked at the pants on the floor and the torn jersey next to it. He moved to the bed, nodded at his clone before the puff of smoke. He placed a gentle hand on a trembling tan shoulder.

"Iruka," he said softly and felt a tightness in his throat. He wrapped an arm around the chunin's torso and lifted him, and cradled him in his arms, "Oh, Ruru," he said above a whisper as his eyes fell on the blood and semen on the sheets. Anger rose in him again, but it was overcome by ache in his heart, "Oh, love." He took a tan hand in his and kissed the knuckles, and noticed the rope burns on the wrist.

"K-Kakashi," Iruka said in a small voice, tired.

Kakashi cupped a tan cheek and lifted the younger man's gaze, his thumb softly brushed an angry bruise that was forming on the chunin's cheek, "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Chocolate eyes softened before dropping their gaze, "Iruka…I need to…I need to check your injury…" he tried not to think about how his voice cracked, he needed to get Iruka back to Konoha to be properly treated, but for now, he can at least treat to prevent infection. Iruka hesitated before nodding against his chest. Kakashi made a hand seal and his clone reappeared. He took the chunin off the soiled bed and onto the floor, "Lean on him." The clone sat on the floor as Iruka leaned on him for support, gripping the familiar shoulders as he knelt on his knees.

Kakashi took a breath and gently spread the tan butt cheeks, and the tan body twitched in response, "Sorry," he said softly. One of his hands went to his pouch to retreat some gauze. He took a piece and gently cleaned the blood, keeping his focus on the tan body for any signs of pain. He watched as Iruka rested his forehead on his clone's shoulder, and noticed the solemn expression on his clone. He spread the cheeks again and began to dab the swollen entrance, and did what he could, a simple healing jutsu to ease the pain until they got back home. He moved and took this clone's place as it disappeared again. He helped Iruka to stand and into his boxers and pants. When he remembered the chunin's shirt was torn he removed his flak vest and removed his own jersey, leaving him in his tank that connected to his mask, and handed it to the chunin.

Iruka took the jersey and tugged it on, it was a bit snug but it was warm, and the scent of his lover relaxed him. He watched as Kakashi slipped back on his flak vest and retrieved his. He pulled it on and looked around.

"What is it?"

"My…my hitai ate…I was wearing it…" he trailed off and made to look for it but his knees nearly gave out with the sudden pain. A firm hand on his elbow kept him steady.

"Easy now. I'll look for it." Kakashi let go of the chunin's elbow and went about looking for the hitai ate, which he found under the bed. He took it and tied it around Iruka's neck, "It…it would look strange with 

your hair down," he explained, finding it odd that he was blushing under the circumstances. But Iruka smiled at him, even though it was a small smile. He took the chunin into his arms and they headed back home.

* * *

Kakashi waited in the hospital's waiting room. It had been nearly two hours…or three. He was beginning to fidget and the nurses where beginning to give his nervous glances, but he really didn't care. He wanted to be with his lover, his Iruka. He gave a frustrated groan and rested his elbow on his knees, raking his hands into his hair.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi looked up at the call of his name. Tsunade was looking at him and gestured to follow her, "I need to talk to you."

Kakashi stood and walked into Tsunade's office that she hardly occupied in the hospital, "Sit," she gestured at the chair in front of her desk as she sat. Kakashi for someone felt nervous, and when Tsunade spoke again, he nearly jumped, "Iruka's fine. We healed his injury and he's now resting, but I need to ask you something personal. Not out of curiosity…but to either clear or confirm a fear."

Kakashi nodded, relieved that his Iruka was alright, "What is it?"

"Did Iruka lose his virginity to you?"

Kakashi was taken aback by the question but answered nonetheless, "Yes." Tsunade sagged, either from relief or something else, he wasn't sure.

"Kakashi, my fear is that this may be deeper for Iruka. He seems like the type of man that will save himself for the person he loves, and when that love is returned…and I would say that is you," she paused and choose her words, "He was raped, Kakashi, something that he held precious was used against him. Something that he only shared with you, was used to hurt him. I can only imagine what he is going through right now…he needs you, and you need to be patient with him," she emphasized the word 'patient', making sure he understood she meant physically and emotionally.

Kakashi nodded, "Of course. I understand, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded and stood, "Follow me."

They stopped at a room and Tsunade spoke before opening the door, "Stay as long as you want, just let the nurses check on him when they need to. He should be able to go home tomorrow afternoon." She opened the door to a dark room, moonlight spilling in through the blinds. He stepped in and heard the door shut closed with a soft click. He stood and watched the silhouette of the younger man for a moment, Iruka was trying to sleep, but couldn't and he could sense it. He stepped closer to the bed and noticed the younger man had his back to him. He placed a gentle hand on his lover's shoulder.

"Iruka…?" he said softly. The younger man didn't stir. He withdrew his hand and took off his flak vest, draping it over the chair next to the bed, placed his hitai ate and gloves on the nightstand and slipped off his mask. He slid in to the open space next to his lover and gently pulled him closer, spooning against him.

Iruka placed his arm over the one around his waist, and entwined his fingers with the pale digits. Soft lips kissed the back of his neck and he felt himself relax.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered, "This…this happened because of me…"

Iruka's eyes widened before he shut them through the tightness in his throat, _Please don't blame yourself…_He shook his head, "No…please don't, Kakashi," he felt tears sting his eyes, "P-please don't."

Kakashi pulled his lover closer and held him as he silently cried himself to sleep.

* * *

The next day Iruka was released from the Hospital, and as they made their way to the chunin's apartment, they stopped at a restaurant on the way. Iruka said he wasn't hungry, but Kakashi insisted, asking the younger man when his last good meal was. And when Iruka blushed and couldn't answer Kakashi chuckled.

They sat across from each as they looked at the menu, and ended up ordering beef domburi with a side of sushi. Silence fell over them as they waited for their food. Kakashi looked at the younger man as he watched the cooks in the kitchen busy around on the stove. He looked at the faint bruise that was blooming across the tan cheek, and the image of his used lover hit him square in the chest.

"Stop looking at me like that."

Kakashi snapped out of his musings and tilted his head.

Iruka gave him a small smile, "You're looking at me as if I'm going to break."

Kakashi looked at the cooks and the steam that was flowing up into the vents, "I can't help it," he murmured.

"Kakashi," he placed his hand over the pale one on the table, making the jounin to look at him, "I'll be fine, alright? And you're with me," he smiled at the jounin, "That alone makes me feel better."

Kakashi smiled at his lover and the food came. They ate in comfortable silence and fought for the last piece of sushi with their chopsticks. Kakashi let the chunin have it, saying that he didn't want it. Iruka over grinned in response and told him he was a good loser. Kakashi smiled when he heard the younger man chuckle.

* * *

Once they reached the younger man's apartment, Iruka became distant and only offered to Kakashi small, forced smiles. It hurt to see him like that, to walk into the room and find him staring off to space until he realized he was being watched, then that forced smile would make an appearance.

"Iruka?"

"Hmm?" Iruka looked up from a book, Kakashi wasn't so sure he was reading.

"Uh…want to play Speed?" Kakashi asked, wanting to distract the younger man.

Iruka's eyebrows rose, he knew his lover was _terrible_ at the game, only because he wouldn't let him use the Sharingan. He smiled when he realized what he was trying to do, "Sure."

The game began, and five rounds later, Kakashi was proving how bad he was.

"You're not letting me win, are you?" Iruka asked, a tease in his voice.

Kakashi frowned, "No."

"Oh…uh, then good game." Kakashi's frown deepened. Iruka chuckled, "I would think you would be great at this game."

"I kind of did too…but I guess we were both wrong – hey!" he glared at the younger man who burst out laughing. But his glare softened into a smile. The laughter slowly died down to chuckles, "Thank you, 'Kashi, I needed that."

"You needed to laugh at me?"

Iruka snorted, trying to hold back his laughter, "Another round?"

Another five rounds and Iruka burst out laughing again when Kakashi dropped his cards in his haste. The older man blushed and tried to come up with an excuse that only fueled the younger man's laughter.

Kakashi murmured something and felt his cheeks grow hotter when Iruka moved around the table and sealed their lips in a soft kiss.

"Thank you, 'Kashi," he smiled at the older man and began to clear the cards off the table.

Kakashi caught a hand before it left his reach and kissed its knuckles.

Iruka smiled warmly at him before pulling his hand away and instead ran it through the silver locks, pulling away the strands that fall over the pale forehead and sharingan, and kissed the pale forehead, smiling as the mismatched eyes closed under the gesture.

"I'm going to take a shower," he put away the cards in their box, "I'll make dinner once I'm done."

Kakashi shook his head, "I can get something while you're in the shower."

"But –"

"No objections," he stood and smiled at his lover as he pulled him into a warm embrace, wrapping his arms around the slender torso as arms wrapped around his own. They stood there in each other's arms, unaware of the time.

* * *

Kakashi came back with ramen and froze when he found the chunin sleeping on the couch. He quietly walked in and shut the door. He slipped off his mask as he kept looking at his sleeping lover. He watched the sleeping man, his gaze falling on the faint bruise. A sudden pang of guilt hit him square in the chest, making him look away and walk into the kitchen. He set the food on the table and realized that he wasn't hungry anymore. He leaned against the counter and took a deep breath, _I should have known better_…he ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, _I should of known better…and yet_…he thought about the younger man, a small smile tugging on his lips, _…and yet, I love him so much…_he stared at the floor, _Am I being selfish? Is it worth having Iruka's life in danger? _He felt his stomach turn, _Is it worth it? _He felt like if he was going to be sick, he slid to the floor, leaning on the counter his knees close to his chest as his heart began to ache, _he didn't deserve what happened to him…_Images of his violated lover flooded his mind and tears stung his eyes, _I…I don't deserve him…_he swallowed through the lump in his throat as he tried to control his emotions and he realized that before the chunin became part of his life, he never had trouble controlling his emotions and not being able to express sympathy. The chunin had changed him, for the better…

"_Now I'm curious, have you become soft because of him?"_

Kakashi swallowed again, and shook his head, _I was strong because I didn't have anything to lose…I didn't have anything other than just my duty. _

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi nearly jumped, making the cabinets behind him rattle. He looked away and blinked the unshed tears away.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Iruka moved to sit next to his lover.

Kakashi nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment, _How can he not blame me for what happened?_ A warm hand cupped his cheek forcing him to look at the younger man.

"I bought food," was the first thing he can think of, "If you're hungry…it's on the table."

Iruka shook his head, "I think I just want to go to bed," he gave the older man a small smile, "Join me?"

Kakashi looked at his lover and smiled. His lover took his hand and led them to the bedroom. The settled down, the older man laying on his back, with the younger man half sprawled on top of him. Though he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts distracting him in a manner he wasn't happy with.

Iruka had a good idea as to why the older man had been acting strange, and when he found him the kitchen he could have sworn the jounin was breaking. He smoothed a hand over the cloth covered chest and propped himself on an elbow. He looked down at the older man, locking their gaze before speaking, "Don't blame yourself," Iruka said softly, and cupped a pale cheek when mismatched eyes looked away, "It's not your fault, Kakashi…" he dropped his hand back to the older man's chest.

"How can you not blame me?" he asked solemnly.

Iruka shook his head, his bangs swinging with the motion, "Why would I?"

Kakashi pressed his hand against his eyes, "Am I being selfish?" he asked softly, "Am I being selfish for wanting to be with you regardless of my enemies…" his voice cracked, and felt moisture at the corners of his eyes that were screwed shut, "Please tell me I'm not being selfish…" he clenched his jaw.

"Then am I being stupid for wanting to be with you regardless of your enemies?" Iruka asked back, and watched a stray tear leak out from under the hand clasped over the older man's eyes.

Kakashi swallowed thickly and felt a hand move away his. A gentle thumb wiped away tears from his eyes, "You're not being selfish, Kakashi," Iruka said gently, and began to stroke his thumb along the older man's scarred cheekbone, "And I'm not stupid for being with you."

Kakashi opened his eyes and looked up at the younger man who was looking at him with a warm smile on his lips, "Kakashi, I knew what I was getting myself into, and you even gave me the choice of staying or going when you told me that our relationship should be a secret. But I stayed. I stayed because I love you, and because I wanted nothing more than to be with you," he smiled fondly at his lover and brushed away fresh tears forming the mismatched eyes, "I don't have any regrets, and I hope you don't either. So please, love, don't blame yourself for what happened, I should have been more careful…I should have reacted quicker when I noticed something was wrong," he kissed a pale cheek in a soothing gesture, "Even though, I'm not made out of glass, 'Kashi."

"Iruka…" he heard his voice crack. He swallowed through the lump in his throat that seemed as if it was going to stay there permanently.

Iruka smiled down at his lover and leaned down and gave him a tender kiss, their lips brushing against each other as they broke it to breath, as their lips locked together again.

Kakashi pulled the younger man closer, wanting to feel the warmth of his lover against him. A hand rested on the small of the other's back, as his other cupped a tan cheek, holding his lover in place as they shared the sweet and loving kiss.

_It could have been worse_…the thought alone made Kakashi kiss the younger man with renewed vigor, knowing that this man that is willing to love him despite the risk, was still alive and here in his arms.

* * *

Iruka snapped awake and let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, he shuddered. _It was a nightmare. _Memories of the incident were haunting him, even in his sleep. He shifted against the older man, and kissed the pale jaw seeing if the older man was still asleep. Kakashi turned his head towards him and kissed his forehead. Iruka propped himself on an elbow and locked the older man in a searing kiss, and his lover responded just as eager, as if understanding what he needed.

Kakashi pulled away and looked into the chocolate eyes that seemed to glow with the moonlight that came in through the closed curtains. He watched a blush appear in the younger man's cheeks, visible even in the dim light.

"Make love to me, Kakashi," he said above a whisper, "I…I don't want my recent memories…to…to be that," he struggled with his words but the mismatched eyes softened with understanding. He pulled into another kiss; this one was possibly sweeter and more passionate as the older man gently rolled him over to his back. He felt hand drag down along his sides and dragging back up along with his shirt, smoothing over his ribs and pectorals, before repeating the motion.

Kakashi moved his mouth to the tan neck and began to kiss and lick the younger man, the soft sighs and the fingers in his hair encouraging him to continue. His hands found the dark nipples and began to pinch and tease them, and felt the younger man's body arch towards him. He freed the chunin out of his shirt, giving him better access to lavish the tan skin. He kissed and licked his way down, his hands splayed on the tan torso. He continued making a trail of kisses, reaching the waistband of the sweatpants that hung low on the slender hips. He began to nibble on the exposed hipbone, following the curve with his tongue. He felt the hips buck against him and heard a low moan that went straight to his groin. His hands smooth down to the tan hips, holding them down as his mouth ghosted over the growing bulge. He nuzzled it and nibbled through the cloth, the ministration eliciting a moan from his lover. His fingers dipped under the waistband and slowly pulled down the sweatpants, freeing the younger man's erection and giving him more skin to lavish. He pulled a knee up and gently spread it, and began to nibble were hips and leg join. He felt Iruka squirm under him, thinking he did something wrong he began to pull but a hand in his hair told him not to even think about stopping. He grinned and began to kissed and nibble along the inner thigh of the raised leg, and reached the knee. Mismatched eyes looked down at his blushing lover, and into the half-lidded eyes that were looking at him with so much love and passion that he felt a pleasant shiver course down his spine. He leaned down and locked the younger man into another kiss and felt the warm hands snake into his shirt and smooth over his back, pulling the shirt along with their movements. He pulled away and removed the offending shirt before leaning back down to reengage their kiss. Tan hands roamed over pale skin and sensitive scars, scars that the jounin was always insecure about, and now they elicited pleasant shivers in the older man.

Iruka tugged at the older man's sweatpants freeing his lover's erection, knuckles brushed along the long shaft eliciting a groan from the man above him. He spread his legs and drew his knees up when he felt the pale hands caress his thighs. The older man settled between them, making their pelvis flush, using his thighs as leverage, and reached over to the nightstand. Iruka began to kiss the pale neck in front in him as his hands couldn't leave the pale skin.

Kakashi groaned when Iruka began to rock against him. He managed to get the lube out of the nightstand and place it next to him, as he began to lavish the man under him. Pale hands caressed tan skin as their pelvises slowly rocked against each other, a sweet friction but not enough to be anything but. He slicked his fingers and circled the younger man's entrance, keeping a watchful eye on the flushed face, making sure that his actions didn't trigger anything. A pale digit slid in, and slowly pumped before adding another, he felt a bit of resistance but when he crooked his fingers and began to massage the sensitive prostate gland, the moans and sighs made him smile. Their lips sealed in a sweet kiss that soon turned heated, tan digits holding him in place as the younger man hungrily kissed him, tasting him, feeling him. The fingers withdrew and instead replaced them with his own throbbing member, slowly he pushed in as his hands continued to caress the smooth skin. The thighs at his sides tightened around him as he became fully seated. He splayed a hand over the younger man's navel, and felt the abdominals twitch under his touch. As he waited for the man under him to adjust, he admired the tan body that seemed to glow with the dim moonlight. His eyes traveled down the golden skin, lingering on the heaving chest to the taut flat stomach, to his hand that gently splayed over the navel, and to the sobbing erection resting in reach. He groaned when Iruka slowly rocked against him with a low sigh. Pale hips slowly pulled away and pushed forward, setting a steady, tender pace.

This was more than sex, it was always more than sex. This was deeper, more passionate than the wild acts of sex. This meant more than just a sexual release, this was something they shared, something that brought them together as one. That brought two contrasting people like puzzle pieces. True, there would be times that one or the other just _needed _the other, but the passion was always present. The tenderness in movements and kisses they shared, the want to stay together as one.

Kakashi moved against Iruka, his hands moving to follow the thighs on his sides before leaning down and bracing himself on his elbows, the tan hips angling with him, and it had the younger man crying out and blushing under his already flushed face. Iruka wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, moaning when the pace increased and his prostate continued to be stimulated.

"'Kashi," he sighed, threading his fingers into the silver head that began to kiss and suck at his neck. He returned the ministration and began to nibble on the pale neck in front of him, faltering when Kakashi increased his pace again.

Kakashi cupped a tan cheek and began to kiss the younger man, not being able to get enough of the younger man's taste. One of the younger man's hands moved and rested at the small of his back, following the rhythm and urging his deeper. He shifted, spreading the hips wider and pushed in harder. The younger man gasped and broke the kiss as he threw his head back against the pillow.

"'Kashi…'Kashi," he whispered with the rhythm, panting for air.

Kakashi groaned and moved a hand to a dark nipple, teasing it and feeling the tan body arch against him, making their bodies flush and pressing the ignored member against his stomach. He reached in between them and began to stroke the sobbing member, brushing and lightly pressing the tip. Iruka moaned into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe in appreaciation.

"S-so good," Iruka said above a whisper and in mix with a moan.

Kakashi buried his face into the tan neck, nuzzling it before placing his lips near the younger man's ear, his hot pants for air ghosting along the shell of the ear, "I love you, Iruka," he whispered.

"Kakashi…"

"I love you so much…" he said in a possessive tone and felt the tan body twitch against him, "Iruka…" he said breathlessly.

"Kakashi -," Iruka cried out as he came, his eyes shutting closed as he arched into the older man. He spilled his hot seeds in between them and felt the pale hand falter as the older man came inside him, grunting and moaning against his ear. He held the pale body close to him as they rode their orgasm, hips rolling against each other.

"Iruka…" Kakashi said while trying to catch his breath and turned his head towards his lover.

Iruka turned toward him, a lazy smile on his lips as he kissed the flushed cheeks, "I love you too, Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled at his lover and kissed above the thundering pulse. After a while he reluctantly pulled away and went into the bathroom to retrieve a moist towel. He cleaned his lover's stomach and thighs, kissing them in approval, making his lover chuckle. He reclaimed is spot again and rested his head on the chunin's shoulder. The familiar threading of fingers in his hair coaxed him into sleep.

The tan hand slowed to a stop, brushing away silver locks he kissed the pale forehead, "It's worth it," he whispered and smiled against the sleeping man's forehead.

* * *

Kakashi woke up with Iruka curled up against them…around him. They were a tangle of limbs, but he didn't complain nor try to pull free, he instead snuggled closer. The younger man sighed in his sleep and stirred awake, smiling at the older man that began to nuzzle his neck.

Iruka chuckled, "'Moring, 'Kashi."

"Hmm," Kakashi sigh in content, "'Moring, Ruru."

Iruka chuckled as the older man's nuzzling turned into kissed. Arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer, making their bodies flush.

"No more nightmares?" Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka blinked before he understood what he meant, he shook his head against the pale shoulder that turned into nuzzling.

"Good," Kakashi said, relief in his voice.

Iruka pulled back enough to look into the mismatched eyes, "Have I ever told you how happy you make me?"

Kakashi visibly blushed and blushed hotter when the younger man began to chuckle softly.

"Well, you do," he smiled and rolled Kakashi onto his back, and straddled him before leaning down and locking his lover into a passionate kiss, "More than you think," he said against lips, smiling before softly kissing him again.

Kakashi sighed into the kiss and placed his hands on the tan hips. They pulled away, smiling at each other, "You have no idea how happy you make me, Iruka."

Iruka's smile turned into a grin, and rocked forward, "I have an idea."

Kakashi's chuckled and pulled the younger man into a warm embrace, _Where would I be without you?_


End file.
